<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Work by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624401">Late Night Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai witnesses a moment between her friends that she thinks was never meant for anyone to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Mai (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai walked down the dimly lit palace hallway towards Azula’s office. As the top two advisors to the Firelord it was not uncommon for them to work late into the night, and today was no exception.</p><p>Mai carried with her several important documents that she needed Azula to look over and some notes for a speech Azula needed to ghost write for Zuko to give the following week. </p><p>There were messengers around the palace to carry these notes but Mai liked the walking, it was one of the only times she was able to be alone all day. Plus, she liked to hear Azula talk through a speech before she wrote it to make sure it sounded like Zuko and not his sister.</p><p>She made a final left turn and came to Azula’s office, she was about to knock as she usually did but the door was ajar. That was odd because Azula never left the door open. She said it invited too many people that wanted something from her, and the red fire torches in the hall distracted her.</p><p>Mai got closer and heard voices inside the office.</p><p>“Go back to our room, I’ll be there in a little while I promise.”</p><p>“‘Zula, I haven’t seen you in like a week. You wake up before me and you go to sleep after me. You eat all your meals by yourself and you even work weekends.”</p><p>Ty Lee was in the office with Azula and they seemed to be arguing. Mai didn’t want to interrupt but she moved to the opposite side of the hall so she could see into the office. </p><p>She wasn’t spying on her two best friends, she was simply waiting for her turn to meet with a colleague. Waiting in a place with a good vantage point. </p><p>Azula was sitting at her desk in her large plush chair. There were papers strewn across the table as well as an inkwell with a brush. She looked tired. There were bags under her eyes, her hair was disheveled, and she was pale. </p><p>Mai knew she probably looked similarly worn out. They were brought up to strive for perfection and not complain, and even now these were the ideals that they aimed for. It probably wasn’t healthy, but in a world recovering from war a couple of young adult workaholics were the least of anyone's worries. </p><p>Ty Lee stood in front of Azula’s desk with her arms crossed. She was in a pink nightgown with her typical braid. She looked pissed. </p><p>“Outside of your toothpasty spit on the sink, this moment is the most I’ve seen from you in forever. You’re supposed to be my girlfriend not my roommate!”</p><p>Azula sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, dislodging a few more chunks from the top bun. </p><p>“I’m almost done baby.”</p><p>Mai let out an involuntary gasp from her not so hidden hiding place. Azula used a pet name for Ty Lee? In public the two were not very affectionate or touchy. In fact, if you didn’t know it you would never guess they were dating. </p><p>Mai knew it drove Ty Lee mad because the girl complained to her constantly. But it seems that Azula behind closed doors was a different woman. </p><p>Ty Lee visibly softened at the sound of the pet name as well. </p><p>“Can I wait here ‘Zula? I promise I won’t distract you.” </p><p>Azula contemplated the offer and rubbed her tired eye. Then she sighed and scooted her chair back. Mai was confused by the gesture but Ty Lee obviously knew what that meant because she squealed with delight and clapped.  </p><p>Prancing around the table, Ty Lee plopped herself down in Azula’s lap and snuggled up into her. Azula put her arms around the girl, cradling her gently. She also placed a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>Mai blushed. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to be witnessing this. She had never seen Azula like this before. Ty Lee always told her Azula had a soft side but she’d never believed it. </p><p>Mai felt like she was invading a private moment but she couldn’t tear herself away.</p><p>“What work are you doing,” Ty Lee asked from Azula’s arms. </p><p>Azula picked up a piece of paper and examined it closely. </p><p>“I am reading several different drafts for a law that would ban the hunting of sabertooth mooselions because they are an endangered species.”</p><p>“Will you read it to me?”</p><p>Azula raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“You really want to hear this?”</p><p>“I like to hear your voice.”</p><p>Azula pursed her lips and then planted one more kiss on Ty Lee’s head, this time on the crown. The girl tilted her head up and caught Azula’s lips in a kiss. Then Azula started to read. </p><p>As she read the lengthy and boring document she also gently stroked Ty Lee’s arm. The girl was visibly fighting to stay awake and Azula seemed to be coaxing her to fall asleep. </p><p>By the time Azula finished the second, slightly different but mostly identical version of the law, Ty Lee was knocked out. Azula placed the paper down on the table. </p><p>With one hand and careful decisive movements that wouldn’t wake up her girlfriend, Azula made a few final notes about the law. Then she stood and lifted Ty Lee bridal style. </p><p>The girl stirred and woke up. She looked surprised to be carried. However, she just wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck and dug her head into Azula’s neck. </p><p>Azula smiled softly down at the girl. Mai had never seen such an innocent and loving look on her friend of many years. She had seen Azula’s smile when someone got hurt or when she knew a secret that could ruin a life. Mai had seen the smile Azula made when she won a match or got a law passed. There was even a kind smile of friendship that Mai had seen Azula don several times. A smile of love, however, was brand new. </p><p>With a start Mai realized that when Azula exited the room she would see her peeping and there would be explaining to do. Quickly she strode to the nearest pillar and hid being the shadow. </p><p>She heard a set of footsteps come out of the office and the light coming from the room disappeared. Presumably Azula had firebended the flame off. Mai turned her head to look down the corridor just as Azula turned the corner, still carrying her girlfriend off to bed. </p><p>The papers in Mai’s hand had been forgotten. She walked into Azula’s office and lay them on a small empty spot on the desk. Shaking her head she walked out of the room and towards her own chambers. </p><p>Azula had been called a weapon, a prodigy, a ruthless conqueror, a cutthroat politician, and a spoiled princess. But Mai would have never thought to have described her as a caring girlfriend. </p><p>Being with Ty Lee really changed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>